1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable doll display, and more particularly to an inflatable doll which can be raised or lowered.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, exhibitions, etc have all kinds of inflatable dolls, effigies, etc to display in order to attract people. The inflatable doll is made of fabric and the air is pumped into the doll thereby expanding the doll. However, the inflated doll stands statically instead of moving such that it lacks attractiveness.
Therefore, the invention provides an inflatable doll display to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.